Waiting For Superman
by PhilosophicalCats
Summary: This is a Germany/Prussia story. Not a ship, no no germancest. Just bro feels. FEELS. This has become a multipart story, all of them Prussia speaking to young Germany.
1. Waiting For Superman

"One day..you're going to grow up. And you're going to leave me. I've taught you well, so I know you'll be fine...but I can't help but be upset that one day..you're not going to need me anymore.." The older male spoke up from the silence that had over come the two, his voice soft. _The country of Prussia._  
"One day... I'm going to be big and strong like you, right bruder?" The small boy looked up into the crimson eyes of the older, smiling.  
"Right.." Gilbert, as he was called, said with a soft smile.  
"Well...then...maybe one day I'll save you, and I can prove you wont need to worry about me! But...I'm always going to need my big bruder..." The younger gave a grin, something very rare to see. This was Ludwig..his little brother. He was independent, but Gilbert couldn't help but worry as he was still so small.  
"Maybe... But right now...it's my job to keep you safe, right?" The soft smile now becoming forced, he picked the younger off of his lap.  
"Right!" Ludwig exclaimed, snuggling into his older brother.

The sad thing is... That day did come. The fall of Prussia left Ludwig's once heroic brother in ruins. He was afraid...and he could no longer protect his younger brother. There was a day when the newest country came into play, Germany. The day where Gilbert finally saw his 'bruder' grow up to be the big, strong man he wanted to be.

_The day he met his hero._


	2. Dear Brother, I'm Sorry

That day. That faithful day. _The fall of Prussia. _This was the day where Gilbert finally saw his brother begin to grow up. He was his hero now.  
This made him think back to that very day. _"One day, you'll be my hero."_  
The two sat in the small home in the middle of Germany. It had been years since then and they had settled on living together until the older could find himself a place to live on his own. The younger, who now looked much older than before, sat silently nearby, while the other sat quietly.  
"One day...I'll be gone...and you'll have to take care of yourself..." He spoke up, breaking the silence. Ludwig looked up, curious.  
"What are you talking about?" His voice barely hiding the growing worry.  
"I can't...be here forever, you know. I can't just not be Prussia...the country has fallen and so must I... So...one day you'll be alone...and I know you'll be fine...but I can't help but worry that..maybe I wont even last long enough to see you grow up...I mean,_ fully _grow up. I don't want you growing up without me, because I know how scary it can be to not have anyone to care about you... But...I know you'll prove you don't need me...because I raised you to be strong...stronger than I ever was." Gilbert had began to tear up as he whimpered out his words. "but...promise me one thing...you wont forget me.. And...you wont forget when I was your hero, okay?" His head rested in his hands, tears falling silently.  
"You'll always be my hero, big bruder. You should know that. I just wanted to prove you don't have to worry. I never said I wouldn't need you." The younger smiled, something that had become even more rare as the years went by.  
"Just..don't grow up before me.." Gilbert muttered the words, wiping his tears as he hugged his younger brother.

There came a day not too long after, where Prussia never woke up.  
"hey..do you remember the other day where I told you that 'one day, I'll be gone'? You know...never mind.." His voice fulled with depression as he made his way towards the steps of their home, smiling back at his brother. "I'm going to take a nap..." Without another word, he ran up the stairs and into his room, and he never came back out. When Germany came to find him later that day.. All he found was a note.

"One day, I'll be gone, and you'll have to take care of yourself. I know you can do it, because I raised you to be strong..  
I'm sorry that I can't be there to help you grow up.. I'm sorry you wont get to prove to me you don't need me anymore... I'm sorry...I can't be your big brother anymore.  
I'm sorry you have to grow up without me.  
One day, I'll be gone...  
And I'm sorry that day is today."


End file.
